


Can't We Just Play Nice?

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny Mahealani Finds Out, Gen, Isaac-centric, Lacrosse, M/M, Post-Season 2, pre-Danny/Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is helping Stiles train for lacrosse, and Isaac is just along for the ride; Stiles isn't too pleased with that, and Danny doesn't know what he just got himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't We Just Play Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles isn't painted in the best light here, but that's just because Isaac isn't too fond of him here. Also, dunno why I finished this fic tonight. I have 6 other ones I could be finishing. I don't even know. @_@ Also, the title's feels deceiving, but after rejecting "The One Where Stiles Is Sort Of A Jerk & Danny Finds Out About Werewolves", I was kinda done with trying. Oops.

Usually, Isaac never regretted any time spent with Scott. With Derek's pack becoming just him, Derek, and Derek's creepy, undead uncle, Isaac had learned early on to avoid alone time with, Isaac really had no fellow werewolves to be around that were his age. He really missed Erica and Boyd fiercely, and Scott's presence in his life really helped, if his alpha was twitchy about it.

Though, he might have to take back that statement and add that if the time spent with Scott is also shared with Stiles, he should just back away. Isaac didn't have a problem with Stiles, but it was clear Stiles had one with him. Something about encroaching on his bro time with Scott, Isaac figured.

Isaac figured he shouldn't be antagonizing him, using his werewolf powers when both he and Scott had promised not to, but there was only so much bitching from Stiles he could take. So, he took the passive-aggressive route, and he would only pass to Scott. Soon, Scott didn't even notice they had started to ignore Stiles completely, werewolf powers on full display in how quick the shots they were taking were.

“I am so fucking sick of the Scott-Isaac show,” Stiles announced angrily, throwing his hands up in the air.

Isaac pulled off his helmet, trying to look as innocent as possible. “What do you mean?”

“Fuck you, Lahey, and the horse you came in on,” Stiles sneered.

Scott took off his helmet and frowned at Stiles. “Stiles, what-”

“Just shut up, Scott,” he interrupted, gripping his hair unhappily. “Look, whatever. I'll just watch you two show off. Not that this was about me, like at all. It's not like I'll get to be captain anyway, right?”

“That's not true! Let's start over,” Scott promised. “It was just Isaac-”

“Don't wanna hear it,” Stiles stated firmly as he pulled his helmet on that he had ditched earlier when it was clear the ball wasn't coming his way anytime soon and scooped up a ball into the net of his lacrosse stick. “Let's try this again. Hey, Lahey, why don't you get in goal.”

Isaac quirked an eyebrow at that. “You do know I don't care about not using my werewolf powers, right?”

“Isaac!” Scott exclaimed unhappily. “C'mon, dudes, stop being such dicks to each other.”

“I will if he does,” Stiles said blithely, a clear lie to anyone, even if they hadn't heard the blip in his heart and the sarcasm in his words.

“Have at it, Stilinski,” Isaac challenged from the goal.

Stiles' face blotched, red with anger as he began to lob balls at Isaac, clearly aiming for his head rather than getting the ball in the net. That was fine with Isaac as he caught each of them easily. He even had time to notice Scott burying his face in his hands, muttering something about terrible friends that want to kill each other. Isaac snorted at that as he caught another ball, rolling it back to Stiles.

“You're gonna have to try harder than that,” Isaac taunted.

“Oh, shut up, wolf boy!” Stiles shouted back as he made another attempt at smacking Isaac in the face with a ball.

So intent on riling Stiles up and blocking the balls flying at his face, he completely missed the new person walking toward the field. “Hey, Danny!” Scott greeted loudly, clearly wanting to use Danny to break the tension in the air.

Isaac's head snapped in Scott's direction, and he saw Danny walking their way. For a moment, he panicked; had he been too obvious with his wolf powers with someone not in the know watching? Derek would be furious, and Isaac really hated putting anything else on Derek right now. 

But with his attention elsewhere, Stiles finally got a hit in like he wanted, smacking Isaac square in the face, hard enough that there was going to be a black eyes and a bloody nose...for about a minute. He felt disoriented as he fell back into the goal, covering his face, hoping Danny would not see the extent of the damage. Derek had mentioned they could slow the healing process willingly, but he hadn't had the time to teach him with watching out for the alpha pack _and_ keeping an eye on his uncle.

Isaac tried not to writhe in agony. While this would heal up relatively fast, it didn't mean a black eye and an almost broken nose didn't hurt like a bitch. He could hear Stiles defending himself to Scott, and Scott sounded worried and slightly panicked; he wasn't the only one because he felt Danny kneel next to him.

“I'm fine,” Isaac manage to say, through his hands. “I've had worse.”

“Doesn't mean you should just suffer through it,” Danny said, not sounding very happy. “Move your hands, and let me take a look.”

“Hey, Danny, maybe you should get a first aid kit?” Stiles offered.

Danny looked up at him. “It's your fault, so why don't you?”

Stiles looked guilty from what Isaac could see of him. “Stiles'll just get side tracked, you know him,” Scott said, sharing a look with Stiles that said sorry for the comment.

“Then you should go and help him out, McCall,” he replied evenly. “You two can do that much, right?”

Danny's tone brokered no argument. “It's fine,” Isaac reiterated. “They don't need to-”

“Isaac, that ball came flying at your face fast enough that we should be worrying about a _concussion_ ,” Danny stated then glanced at Stiles and Scott. “Get moving, guys.”

Scott and Stiles shared a look. “We'll be back soon,” Scott told them as he and Stiles jogged off the field then added, in a whisper, “and don't worry, Isaac. We'll take the blame with Derek if Danny figures out you're a werewolf.”

Isaac bite back a snort then muttered quietly, “I'll throw Stiles to the wolves, no problem there.”

Scott sighed as he and Stiles moved out of sight. “Did you say something?” Danny asked, bringing Isaac back to his present situation.

“No, just...” he trailed off and sighed. “Don't freak when I move my hands away, okay?”

Danny snorted. “I've seen people get smacked in the face with a lacrosse ball, Isaac. I can handle it, promise.”

“Not so sure you can,” Isaac muttered under his breath, moving his hand away to reveal a very faint, yellow bruise under his eye and no blood to speak of from his nose. “I don't bruise easily?”

“No offense,” Danny began as he stared at Isaac's bruise fading away into unblemished skin, “but I've seen you come into school bruised. You definitely bruise. And bruises do not just heal like that.”

Isaac winced at the reminder of his father's cruelty and offered a helpless shrug. “I-”

“Could we not lie about whatever this is?” Danny interrupted. “Does this have to do with all the not so secret conversations McCall and Stilinski have had about werewolves?”

“Uhhh,” Isaac stuttered with wide eyes then shook his head. “How loud were they talking?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “This is Stiles we're talking about. They're lucky I only paid attention to them because they eventually started mentioning Jackson, and he's my best friend, even if he can be king of the douchebags sometimes.”

“I kinda think Stiles has that title right now.”

Danny laughed. “Yeah, a little bit,” he agreed, still staring at Isaac's face. “So, you guys are all werewolves? You'd think it'd make Stiles more graceful.”

Isaac snorted a laugh. “No, Stiles is still completely, utterly human,” he answered. “Just me...and Scott.”

“And Boyd and that Erica girl? They started hanging out with you, and well, Boyd played lacrosse crazy well for someone that's never been on the team.”

Isaac frowned. “I guess we weren't that subtle,” he muttered. “It's just me and Scott now, though.”

“And Jackson? Is that why he's been so weird? The last thing he told me before we thought he died on the lacrosse field was to run the other way if I saw him coming towards me.”

“Jackson's a bit more complicated, but yeah, he's a werewolf, _now_.”

Danny's brows furrowed. “Does that mean he was something else first?” His eyes widen for a moment. “That lizard thing at the Jungle wasn't a hallucination; it was Jackson!”

“Yeah, but he was being controlled, so he didn't actually want to...do all that, so I'm told,” Isaac explained. “Look, will you keep quiet about all this? There are some really dangerous people that could do some nasty things with this information.”

“Dangerous, like werewolves and lizard creatures, or is it something else?” Danny asked with a frown. “And I would never tell anyone, especially if it'd put Jackson in danger. Anyway, who would believe me?”

“Hunters, for one,” Isaac stated. “That'd be the Argents.”

“Like Allison in our class? But she was dating Scott...”

“Yeah, that didn't end too well, if you haven't noticed.”

“I wondered about that,” Danny murmured. “They seemed really happy together, disgustingly so.”

Isaac snorted. “Yeah, a bit.”

“Is there anyone else who knows? I want to know who I don't have to be careful around if it comes down to it.”

“Stiles, obviously. Lydia too,” Isaac said then put a hand on Danny's shoulder. “It's probably for the best if you just...pretend this didn't happen. You'll be safer that way.”

Danny nodded slowly. “Yeah, I'm seeing that.” He paused then cursed under his breath. “So, does Stiles have a cousin Miguel that's probably a werewolf?”

Isaac blinked. “Huh? Not that I know of?”

“The name was an obvious lie, but this guys with buff, stubbly, green eyes, and had a distinctive tattoo on his back?” Danny questioned.

“Oh,” Isaac said in a small voice. “Yeah, werewolf too. Don't talk to him, if you see him? Derek doesn't-”

“Derek, as in Derek _Hale_? He was a murder suspect when Stiles had him doing a strip show in his room! What the hell!”

“...a strip show?” Isaac asked with wide eyes.

Danny coughed awkwardly. “Stiles wanted me to trace a phone for him, and his incentive was getting Derek into a clean shirt. Uh, none of Stiles' shirts really fit, so it was a process...”

Isaac huffed a laugh. “I bet he made Stiles pay for that later,” he said with a shake of his head. “So, you've pretty much met all the werewolves you'll have any contact with. So, if any of us say run? Do it with no questions, okay?”

“Right...” Danny agreed quietly, glancing to where Scott and Stiles walked off. “Think those two idiots are coming back?''

“Maybe?” Isaac said with a shrug. “Scott's probably listening in to make sure you're not freaking out, but you're taking this pretty well.”

“I think I'll keep my freak out for much later in the privacy of my room,” Danny replied, offering a small smile. “Hey, wanna get outta here? Grab some pizza.”

Isaac stared at Danny for a moment. “Sure? But why?”

Danny shrugged. “I figure from how you explained the werewolf business, that you don't get too much normal, teenager time.”

“That's true,” Isaac admitted. “All right.”

“Good,” Danny said with a grin as he stood up and offered Isaac a hand up. “We'll leave the lacrosse gear for McCall and Stilinski to clean up.”

Isaac grabbed Danny's hand, grinning. “Least Stilinski can do,” he said.

“Let's get out of here,” Danny told him, and they left the lacrosse field together with matching grins.


End file.
